disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2015
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] return under IDW Publishing.]] '']] '']] '' airs its final episode.]] '']] '']] '']] 2015]] '' return to television.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 23 - ''Strange Magic is released to negative reviews. (Touchstone Pictures; distribution only) *February 20 - McFarland, USA is released to positive reviews. *March 13 - Cinderella is released to positive reviews. *April 17 - Monkey Kingdom is released to positive reviews. *May 1 - Avengers: Age of Ultron is released to positive reviews. *May 22 - Tomorrowland is released to mixed reviews. *June 19 **''Inside Out'' is released to universal acclaim. **''ABCD 2'' is released overseas to mixed-to-positive reviews. *July 17 - Ant-Man is released to positive reviews. *October 16 - Bridge of Spies is released to positive reviews. (Touchstone Pictures; distribution only) *November 18 - Fantasia (final re-issue, limited) *November 25 - The Good Dinosaur is released to positive reviews. *December 18 - Star Wars: The Force Awakens is released to universal acclaim. Shorts *February 10 - The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt *March 13 - Frozen Fever *June 19 - Lava *October 13 - Riley's First Date? *November 25 - Sanjay's Super Team Events *August 16 - The D23 Expo is held in North America. *November 3 - Kingdom Hearts Fan Event is held at the Tokyo Disney Resort.http://gematsu.com/2015/03/d23-expo-japan-2015-and-kingdom-hearts-fan-event-announced *November 6-8 - The D23 Expo is held at the Tokyo Disney Resort.http://gematsu.com/2015/03/d23-expo-japan-2015-and-kingdom-hearts-fan-event-announced Character debuts *January 18 - Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ludo, Pony Head, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Laser Puppies, River Butterfly, Moon Butterfly, King Pony Head, Miss Skullnick, Buff Frog, Beard Deer, Bearicorn, Big Chicken, Boo Fly, Emmitt, Lobster Claws, Man Arm, Spikeballs, Three-eyed Potato Baby, K.C. Cooper, Marisa *January 19 - Azmorigan *January 23 - Marianne, Bog King, Sunny, Dawn, Griselda, Roland, Fairy King, Sugar Plum Fairy *February 6 - Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto, M.E.R.C., Admirals Watson and Crick *February 23 - Janna Ordonia, Sensei Jeremy Birnbaum *March 4 - Evann Verlaine *March 13 - Snowgies, Cinderella's Mother, Lizard Footmen, Mr. Goose, Captain, Town Crier, Sir Francis Tremaine *March 30 - Jackie-Lynn Thomas, Brittany Wong, Ferguson O'durguson, Alfonzo Dolittle, Tom Lucitor *April 7 - Oskar Greason *April 13 - Apricot *May 1 - Ultron, Vision *May 11 - Destructo-Bot *May 22 - Frank Walker, Casey Newton, Athena, David Nix, Ursula *June 19 - Joy, Riley Andersen, Fear, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Mr. Andersen, Mrs. Andersen, Bing Bong, Rainbow Unicorn, The Forgetters, Jangles the Clown, Subconscious Guards Frank and Dave, Mrs. Andersen, Mr. Andersen, Mr. Andersen's Emotions, Mrs. Andersen's Emotions *July 17 - Hope van Dyne, Cassandra Lang *July 20 - Toffee *July 31 - Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos De Vil, Ben, Lonnie, Jane, Chad Charming, Doug *August 10 - Miss Heinous and Gemini *August 12 - Wendell Fidget, Mrs. Fidget *September 18 - Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Romeo, Luna Girl *September 21 - Darlene *September 25 - Night Ninja, Ninjalinos *October 6 - Magnus Chase *November 22 - Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Tiifu, Zuri, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Mzingo *November 25 - Arlo, Spot, Poppa Henry, Momma Ida, Buck, Thunderclap, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *December 18 - Rey, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Finn, Kylo Ren, Montross, Supreme Leader Snoke, Captain Phasma, Maz Kanata Theme parks *January 7 - The Sorcerer's Hat is demolished at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *March 31 - Innoventions closes at Disneyland. *April 12 - Captain EO closes at Disneyland Paris to make way for the "Discoveryland Theatre". *April 24 - King Triton's Concert premieres at Tokyo DisneySea's Mermaid Lagoon. *May 9 - The Hatbox Ghost returns to The Haunted Mansion at Disneyland. *May 15 - Condor Flats reopens as the Grizzly Peak Airfield at Disney California Adventure. *May 22 **Disneyland begins celebrating its 60th anniversary. **Paint the Night Parade premieres. **Disneyland Forever premieres. **World of Color - Celebrate! premieres. **Matterhorn Bobsleds reopens with some new special effects and updated Yeti animatronics. *June 28 - The Science Behind Pixar at the Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts. *July 1 - Peter Pan's Flight reopened with new special effects and an updated nursery scene at Disneyland. *July 11 - Jedi Training Academy premieres at Disneyland Paris. *July 12 - The Magic of Disney Animation closes at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *July 17 - Stitch Encounter opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 26 - The Golden Mickeys has its final performances at Hong Kong Disneyland. *November 16 - Star Wars Launch Bay and Super Hero HQ open at Disneyland. *November 17 **Hong Kong Disneyland begins its 10th anniversary celebration. ***"Mickey and the Wondrous Book" premieres in Storybook Theater. ***Disney in the Stars features a brand-new Projection mapping in the show. *December 1 - Star Wars Launch Bay opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *December 17 - Fairy Tale Forest opens as part of the 10th anniversary celebration at Hong Kong Disneyland, including a new Pixie Hollow. Television *January 4 - Galavant premieres on ABC. *January 6 - Agent Carter premieres on ABC. *January 18 **''K.C. Undercover'' premieres on the Disney Channel. **''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' airs its sneak preview on the Disney Channel.http://daronnefcy.com/about *January 25 - Resurrection airs its final episode on ABC. *February 6 - Miles from Tomorrowland premieres on Disney Junior. *February 9 - Disney XD's The 7D starts airing reruns on Disney Junior. *February 13 **''Bad Hair Day, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres on the Disney Channel. **Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' premieres on the Disney Channel. *March 1 - Secrets and Lies premieres on ABC. *March 5 - American Crime premieres on ABC. *March 25 - Kickin' It airs its final episode on Disney XD. *March 30 - Star vs. the Forces of Evil premieres on the Disney Channel. *April 3 - Muppet Moments premieres on Disney Junior. *April 10 - Daredevil premieres on Netflix. *May 10 - Revenge airs its final episode on ABC. *June 1 - Future-Worm! premieres on the Disney Channel. *June 2 - Stitchers premieres on ABC Family. *June 12 - Phineas and Ferb airs its last episode simultaneously on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *June 13 - Reruns of the BBC rebooted series Doctor Who begin airing on Disney XD. *June 20 - Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal premieres on Disney XD. *June 26 **''Teen Beach 2, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres on the Disney Channel. **Best Friends Whenever'' premieres on the Disney Channel. *June 28 - Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. airs its final episode. *July 6 - LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales premieres on Disney XD. *July 22 **''Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med'' premieres on Disney XD. **''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' premieres on Disney XD. *July 27 **''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' airs its final episode. *July 30 - Every Witch Way airs its final episode. *July 31 **''Descendants'' a Disney Channel Original Movie premieres on the Disney Channel. **''BUNK'D, a spin-off of ''Jessie, premieres afterward. **''Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest'' premieres on the Disney Channel. *August 1 - Guardians of the Galaxy premieres on Disney XD. *September 2 - Pickle and Peanut premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 9 - Mighty Med airs its last episode. *September 12 **''Goldie and Bear'' premieres on Disney Junior. **''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 18 **''Descendants: Wicked World'' premieres on the Disney Channel. **''PJ Masks'' premieres on Disney Junior. *September 21 - The Muppets premieres on CityTv in Canada. It premiered on ABC in the United States the following day. *September 25 - Dog With a Blog airs its final episode. *September 26 - Guardians of the Galaxy premieres on Disney XD. *September 27 - Quantico premieres on ABC. *October 9 - Invisible Sister, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres on the Disney Channel. *October 16 - Jessie and I Didn't Do It air their last episodes. *November 20 - Marvel's Jessica Jones premieres on Netflix. *November 22 - The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar premieres on the Disney Channel. *November 23 - Mark & Russell's Wild Ride premieres on Disney XD. *November 24 - airs its special episode on ABC Family. *December 30 - Wicked City airs its last episode on Hulu. *December 31 - To Protect and Serve premieres on Disney Junior. Albums *January 3 - The Legacy Collection: Fantasia *February 3 - The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio *February 10 - Disney Junior DJ Shuffle 2 *March 10 - Cinderella *April 28 - The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp (available exclusively through Intrada) *June 16 **''Inside Out'' **''The Legacy Collection: Cinderella'' *June 30 - Sheriff Callie's Wild West *July 10 - The Legacy Collection: Toy Story *August 7 - The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas *August 18 **''The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats'' (at Disney D23 Expo on August 11) **''The Legacy Collection: Disneyland'' (available in-park May 20) *August 28 - Marvel's Daredevil: Original Soundtrack Album *Fall - The Silly Symphony Collection - 16 vinyl LP collection, with digital download (available exclusively through Disney Music Emporium) *December 18 - Star Wars: The Force Awakens Comics *January 14 - Marvel Comics begins publishing Star Wars comic books (again). *April 22 - IDW Publishing begins publishing the classic Disney comic books, starting with the resumed publication of Uncle Scrooge.IDW Publishing: IDW Debuts Collection of Disney Comics Starting This April *May 20 - Donald Duck resumes publication under IDW. *June 24 - The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: Artist's Edition, Volume 1 is published.IDW Publishing.com news: IDW to Produce Carl Barks Uncle Scrooge Artist's Edition and Other Landmark Editions *July 1 - Mickey Mouse resumes publication under IDW. *July 22 - Walt Disney's Comics and Stories resumes publication under IDW. *September 2 - Star Wars: Journey To The Force Awakens - Shattered Empire is published by Marvel. *October 6 - Kane Chronicles: The Throne Of Fire Graphic Novel *October 29 - Disney INFINITY Graphic NovelDis Kingdom: New Disney Infinity Graphic Novel Coming Soon Reprint collections *January 14 - Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 1 *February 4 **''Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition'' **''Disney-Pixar Comics Treasury'' **''Disney Princess Comics Treasury'' *April 8 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Empire Volume 1 *April 22 - Phineas and Ferb Colossal Comics Collection *May 1 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Seven: March of the Zombies *May 6 - Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope Comic Collection *May 13 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The New Republic Volume 1 *May 15 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Volume Six: The Pixilated Parrot *June 3 - Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 2 *July 14 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Old Republic Volume 1 *August 12 - Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Comic Collection *August 15 - Uncle Scrooge: Pure Viewing Satisfaction *September 6 - The Don Rosa Library - Volume Three: Treasure Under Glass *September 8 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: Rise Of The Sith Volume 1 *September 15 - Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 3 *September 16 - Donald Duck: The Complete Daily Newspaper Comics - Volume 1: 1938-1940 *October 2 **''Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Eight: The Tomorrow Wars'' **''The Don Rosa Library - Volume Four: The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: Spirit of Enterprise'' *October 6 - Donald Duck: Shellfish Motives *October 22 - Mickey Mouse: The Mysterious Crystal Ball *November 3 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Empire Volume 2 *November 10 - The Complete Star Wars: Episode VI Return Of The Jedi comics *November 11 - Uncle Scrooge: The Grand Canyon Conquest *December 17 - Donald Duck: The Diabolical Duck Avenger *December 29 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: Infinities volume 1 Books *January 5 - The Ultimate Disney Party Book *January 6 **''All Hail the Queen'' **''Memory and Magic'' **''Hello, Olaf!'' **''Cinderella is My Babysitter'' **''Sabine's Art Attack'' *February 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse & Friends Through the Decades *February 10 **''A Wish Your Heart Makes: From the Grimm Brothers' Aschenputtel to Disney's Cinderella'' **''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *March 3 - Servants of The Empire: Rebel in the Ranks *March 10 - A Warm Welcome *March 17 - Ezra's Duel With Danger *March 31 **''Star Wars: A New Hope Illustrated Novel'' **''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *April 7 **''Use the Force'' **''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook & CD'' **''Fight the Empire'' *April 27 - Frozen Spring Fever *April 28 **''The Never Girls #9: Before the Bell'' **''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *May 5 **''Descendants: Isle of the Lost'' **''Always Bet on Chopper'' **''The Bing Bong Book'' *May 12 **''The Great Ice Engine'' **''The Crown of Ptolemy'' *May 13 - Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief 10th Anniversary Edition (Barnes & Noble Exclusive) *May 26 **''The Art of Inside Out'' **''Frozen: Across the Sea'' *June 9 - Battle to the End *June 30 - An Animator's Gallery: Eric Goldberg Draws the Disney Characters *July 7 **''Disney Descendants Yearbook'' **''Disney Descendants: Secrets of Auradon Prep: Insider's Handbook'' **''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *July 14 **''Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit'' **''Descendants: Mal's Spell Book'' **''Descendants: Junior Novel'' **''Descendants: Mal's Diary'' *July 20 - Storytime Tin *July 28 **''Jasmine and the Star of Persia'' **''Lily's Butterfly Dance'' **''The Never Girls #10: On the Trail'' **''The Polar Bear Piper'' *August 4 - Kanan's Jedi Training *August 18 - Percy Jackson’s Greek Heroes *September 1 - The Secret Library *September 4 **''Star Wars: Lost Stars'' **''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' **''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo Adventure'' **''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *September 8 **''A Frozen Christmas'' **''The Arendelle Cup'' *September 15 **''Olaf's Night Before Christmas'' **''Melting Hearts'' **''Star Darlings: A Wisher's Guide to Starland'' **''Sage and the Journey to Wishworld'' **''Libby and the Class Election'' *September 22 **''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farmboy'' **''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi'' **''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side'' *October 6 **''Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer'' **''Servants of the Empire: Secret Academy'' *November 3 - AT-AT Attack! *November 10 - The Art of The Good Dinosaur *November 17 - Funny!: Twenty-Five Years of Laughter from the Pixar Story Room *December 1 - The Art of Sanjay's Super Team *December 18 **''Star Wars: Before the Awakening'' **''Finn & Rey Escape!'' **''Han & Chewie Return!'' **''The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' **''Finn & the First Order'' **''Rey Meets BB-8'' **''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Novel'' **''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Junior Novel'' Video games *February 5 - Miles from Tomorrowland: Missions *March 11 - Inside Out: Thought Bubbles (first release) *June 18 - Inside Out: Thought Bubbles (worldwide release) *August 21 - Star Wars: Commander (Android, iOS, Windows Phone) *August 30 - Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition (PC, PS3, PS4, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One) *September 3 - Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ (iOS/Android) *October 20 - Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets (3DS) *November 5 - Disney Magical World 2 (3DS)(in Japan) *November 10 - Phineas and Ferb: Day of Doofenshmirtz (PS Vita) *November 17 - Star Wars: Battlefront Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases *February 5 **''Tales from Earthsea'' **''Porco Rosso'' **''Pom Poko'' *February 10 **''101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition'' **''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Old Yeller'' ***''Pollyanna'' *February 24 - Big Hero 6 *March 3 - Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *March 17 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition (Disney Movie Club and Target exclusive) *March 24 **''Into the Woods'' **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Return to Oz'' ***''Swiss Family Robinson'' *May 19 - Strange Magic (Touchstone) *June 2 - McFarland, USA *June 9 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition (General retail release) *June 16 **''Spirited Away'' **''The Cat Returns'' *June 30 **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' **''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' **''Herbie Goes Bananas: 35th Anniversary Edition'' *August 18 **''Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection'' **''Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fourth Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 1 - Star Wars Rebels: Complete Season One (Lucasfilm, Ltd.) *September 15 **''Cinderella'' **''Monkey Kingdom'' *September 18 **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete Second Season'' (Amazon Exclusive; ABC Studios) **''Agent Carter: The Complete First Season'' (Amazon Exclusive; ABC Studios) *October 2 - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Marvel Studios) *October 13 **''Aladdin: Diamond Edition'' **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''The Return of Jafar / Aladdin and the King of Thieves: 2-Movie Collection'' **''Tomorrowland'' **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Escape to Witch Mountain: 40th Anniversary Edition'' ***''Return from Witch Mountain'' *November 3 **''Inside Out'' **''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' *November 10 **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Treasure Island: 65th Anniversary Edition'' ***''Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier / Davy Crockett and the River Pirates: 60th Anniversary Edition: 2-Movie Collection'' *November 29 **''Toy Story'' **''Toy Story 2'' **''Toy Story 3'' *December 8 - Ant-Man (Marvel Studios) DVD only releases *January 6 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *January 13 **''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' **''Gargoyles: Season Two, Volume Two'' **''Goof Troop: Volume One'', Volume Two, and Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas **''TaleSpin: Volume Three'' **''The Incredible Journey'' *February 3 - Doc McStuffins: Cuddle Me Lambie *February 24 - The Curse of Princess Ivy *April 6 - Cougar Town: The Complete Fourth Season (Region 2 release; ABC Studios) *May 19 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Pet Salon *June 26 - Teen Beach 2 *July 31 - Descendants *August 4 - How to Get Away with Murder: The Complete First Season (ABC Studios) *August 11 **''Miles from Tomorrowland: Let's Rocket!'' **''Scandal: The Complete Fourth Season'' (ABC Studios) *August 18 - Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Eleventh Season (ABC Studios) *August 25 - Revenge: The Complete Fourth and Final Season (ABC Studios) *September 1 **''Nashville: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Castle: The Complete Seventh Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Zapped'' *September 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical *September 18 - Black-ish: The Complete First Season (Amazon Exclusive; ABC Studios) *September 29 - Dear Sofia: A Royal Celebration *October 13 - Sheriff Callie's Wild West: Howdy Partner! *November 3 - Doc McStuffins: Pet Vet People Deaths *January 9 - Samuel Goldwyn, Jr. (producer) *January 10 - Taylor Negron (actor, comedian, and playwright) *January 15 - Chikao Ōtsuka (actor and voice actor) *January 16 - Walter Peregoy (artist, color stylist, and background artist) *February 12 - Gary Owens (voice actor, disc jockey, radio announcer, and personality) *February 27 **Leonard Nimoy (actor and director) **Richard Bakalyan (actor) *April 1 - Bob Walker (animator, storyboard artist, producer, and director) *April 7 ** Stan Freberg (author, recording artist, animation voice actor, comedian, radio personality, puppeteer, and advertising creative director) ** Geoffrey Lewis (actor) *April 26 - Jayne Meadows (actress and author) *May 15 - John Stephenson (actor and voice actor) *May 23 - Anne Meara (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *June 7 - Christopher Lee (actor) *June 22 - James Horner (composer, conductor, and orchestrator) *June 23 - Dick Van Patten (actor) *July 5 - Blaine Gibson (animator and imagineer) *July 10 - Roger Rees (actor, voice actor, and director) *July 18 - Alex Rocco (actor) *August 8 - Susan Sheridan (actress and voice actress) *August 9 - Frank Gifford (football player and television sportscaster) *September 1 - Dean Jones (actor and singer) *October 6 - Kevin Corcoran (director, producer, and actor) *October 12 - Kazuo Kumakura (actor, voice actor, and theatre director) *October 21 - Marty Ingels (actor, voice actor, comedian, comedy sketch writer, and theatrical agent) *October 24 - Maureen O'Hara (actress and singer) *December 4 - Robert Loggia (actor and director) *December 22 - Carson Van Osten (comics creator, animator, and musician) References de:2015 es:2015 fr:2015 nl:2015 pt-br:2015 ru:2015 Category:Years in Disney history